Thinking
by TheEvilMuffinToaster
Summary: Thinking back on it, Turkey thinks back to the first time he had ever met Greece... One-shot.


**Thinking**

Turkey really hated Greece right now.  
Well, hate was strong word for one. He wasn't sure what the hell he felt for his neighbor and former charge. All he knew for the moment was that he hated the Grecian man with the passion of a thousand burning suns. He may not be the smartest cookie in the jar, but damnit, he had enough grade school knowledge to know that was a lot of hatred right there.

He used to like Greece.

Well, 'like' was a rather _strong_ understatement. He had thought of the kid as damn adorable. He wasn't Antonio and didn't go around laughing and bribing children with Tomatoes (alright…he did once, but he was drunk and Egypt dared him too). Greece had been extremely adorable back then. That's really the whole reason he took the child of Ancient Greece as his territory or 'colony' as some would call it. Back in the days when he was the Ottoman Empire. _Those _were the good years. The years where he could conquer those as he pleased, didn't have to deal with the pesky westerners, could sleep into noon (nowadays, sleep is just a myth) and didn't have to go to those meetings where little to nothing got accomplished – as always. He really wished for the old days.

Now a-days, if he were to invade someone and try to conquer them, he'd either get bitched out by America or England. Well, he always got bitched out by England_. Hell_, everyone got bitched out by the former Empire. America would preach something about 'freedom' and 'democracy' and 'capitalism' and all that bullshit when in truth, his own government is nothing more than a dictatorship and England would tell him that they didn't want another World War started.

What was he talking about again?

Oh yeah, hating Greece.

There was a reason why he was so unbelievably pissed at his neighbor. Greece of course had come strolling along with all those cats hanging off of him like some cat-post when he had been protecting Japan from France. Rumor was that France had found out Japan still hadn't 'popped his cherry' and was hell-bent on changing that before the day was over. Japan had been freaking out (well, 'freaking out' was an overstatement, Japan was more like silently cursing Kami-sama to hell and back as it seemed, but he was still visibly disturbed) and Turkey had made a silent vow that he would protect Japan from his bearded 'brother'.

Greece had decided to show up then.

He and Japan had been sitting on a bench. An awesome bench too, he may add. When Greece showed up, the awesome-ness from the bench faded away into completely nothing because the appearance of the Grecian man was so bad, that the bench lost all its awesome in turn. Turkey had wrapped his arms around Japan's shoulders and told the poor Asian man that as long as they were in bodily-contact with one another, France wouldn't try and 'pop his cherry'.

That was a damnright lie and France would probably go for a threesome if it meant popping someone's cherry. France was…France.

Not like he'd ever let Nihon know that.  
Ever.

But Japan had _forced _him to go _home_. _Him_. Not Greece. _Him. _That was evil of the Asian! Seriously, Greece was probably fagging it up at Nihon's house; France-proofing the traditional-Japanese styled-home Japan resided in. Not like that'd stop France though – but it would slow him down for the time being and giving Japan enough time to escape.

God and to think, Greece was adorable as child. Big brown eyes, shaggy-brown hair, tan-skinned, a funny beret perched on his head and armed with a brown cat – Hercules had been the epitome of cute. He'd never admit it though. He'd dig his own grave if anyone heard him say that.

Thinking upon it, he remembered the first time he had met the Grecian boy…

* * *

"Who are you?"

Had been the first words the boy had asked him. Ancient Greece had passed on and he had claimed this land for his own before the other greedy Europeans had gotten their hands on it. He had liked Ancient Greece; she was one of the older nations that almost everyone looked up too. Sure, it was true he had gotten into his own few fights with Ancient Greece – but it was nothing that affected them or their nations.

He hadn't expected to find anyone…

Well, there had been rumors that when a nation died, another one was created in their place. No one knew how this process worked and none were too keen on dying to try and figure it out.

And now there was a boy here.

A little boy.

A _cute _little boy.

"I asked: Who are you?" The boy was speaking…Greek? His knowledge of Greek language was severely limited and was no larger than the casual 'hello' 'good-bye' and a good insult or two.

"Ottoman Empire – but you can call me Turkey."

"Your face is stupid." The boy's voice had switched into Turkish. Alright, so this kid could speak his tongue? Maybe he wasn't so ba- Wait, did the kid just call his face stupid?

"My face is _not _stupid."

"It's stupid – you are wearing a mask in the middle of Spring? Are you so ugly that your mother cries at the very sight of you?"

Turkey twitched. Dude, did this kid just badmouth his nonexistent mother? If there was one thing you do not do in this world it is insult someone's mother. Or dad. Or relative – point being is that in the world of Nations, you do not insult someone's relative or you _will _get shanked. Or destroyed. Or possibly annihilated. Or get gang-banged. All four were possible possibilities because family members were tender subjects for Countries.

"My mask nor is my face _stupid_. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Greece, stupid-face."

"Was your mother Ancient Greece?"

"…She left me her ruins."

Turkey stared at the boy. 'Left me her ruins'. What in_ hell_ did the boy mean by that? It was true Ancient Greece was known for her architecture and buildling and among countless other things.

"Why would she leave her your ruins?"

"To prove to others that she had been here; to others that she had lived; to others that her people had thrived on their own without her guidance."

Turkey blinked. Alright, maybe this kid wasn't that stupid. He seemed quite smart when it came to certain things. The boy was quite cute and he proved to be a source of great amusement.

"You're still stupid."

And the vision of the cute boy was shattered.

He took a good look at the boy. He was appeared to be at least nine and had shaggy brown hair and bright brown eyes. There was a cat in his arms and a white beret perched precariously on the top of his head. So _cute_.

"You're cute."

Greece stared at him.

"No seriously. You've got these huge brown eyes…"

Greece just stared.

"Kid, stop staring."

"I'm not a kid."

"You are to me."

"And you are a kid to others, are you not?"

This kid liked to fuck with people didn't he?

"Are you screwed up in the head, kid?"

"No, are you screwed up in the head?"

Turkey twitched. "No. I'm not."

"Really?"

"Yes, _really_."

"You could have fooled me."

The Empire twitched. Stupid little country. Really, the kid was lucky he was so goddamn_cute_. It sucks that he's not into pedophilia or that boy would probably found him bent over the nearest table–!

"Whoa, _kid¸ _what _are _you doing?" Greece had stepped forward and was now literally standing on the tops of Turkey's boots and staring up at Turkey. The kid totally just popped his bubble!

"What are you do–"  
Next thing he knew he got a face full of cat.

"Ah! What the hell!" It took a few minutes before he was able to detatch the mammal from his face. He felt his face for the appearance of his mask and twitched when the white mask was missing from its place on his face. Oh _so not cool._

"I have your mask stupid-face." Greece said, holding up the mask.

Oh. _It was on now._

* * *

Looking back on it, Turkey wondered silently if he was fucked up in the head.

Greece was still cute…

* * *

**a/n: **this has nothing to do with history. Just saying that now. This is basically for what's-her-face ai-08 who I undoubtly owe some TurkGree Pedo-love. This is severely lacking in pedo-love, but hey, an adorable Greece + Turkey = win in my book.


End file.
